Softwing
|apps=Skyheart |livebooks=''Crookedstar's Promise'' |deadbooks=None}} Softwing is a small, lithe, white she-cat with tabby patches. History In the Super Edition Series ''Crookedstar's Promise :Softpaw weaves reeds with Whitepaw into the tattered apprentices' den after the storm that destroyed RiverClan's camp. The kits volunteer to help them, and Softpaw peers out from the structure, asking if they have a whole reed. She signals sarcasm by her tail quivering and stating that they'd be finished quickly with help like this. :She is mentioned briefly to be on the dawn patrol with Whitepaw, when Stormkit thinks about how he wanted to go outside the camp after asking Brambleberry. He mutters that the two apprentices were lucky. Later, Softpaw drags stale moss from the elder's den, while the elders' share fresh-kill with Hailstar and Shellheart. Her mentor, Fallowtail, waits at the entrance. Fallowtail calls to her apprentice, asking if she's almost done, for she wants to teach her a new battle move. Softpaw answers that it won't be long. :After Rainflower convinces Hailstar to rename Stormkit to Crookedkit, Hailstar gets ready to call a Clan meeting, Softpaw lifts her chin and hisses to Whitepaw that they might be getting their warrior names. Whitepaw glances at his mentor, but Softpaw's guess turns out to be wrong. Later, Fallowtail teaches Softpaw how to climb a tree, which she complains that RiverClan cats shouldn't need to learn how to climb, because it wasn't natural for them. :When Crookedkit returns to RiverClan from his journey to find the Moonstone, he comes to figure out that Softpaw, along with her denmate Whitepaw, had earned their warrior names, Softwing and Whitefang. :After a Twoleg kit falls into the icy river, a patrol consisting of Shellheart, Owlfur, Oakpaw, and Softwing returns to camp. Softwing announces that Oakpaw saved them from a dog. Softwing and the patrol explain that a dog attacked them but Oakpaw stalled the dog long enough for the patrol to climb up a tree. Softwing compliments Oakpaw, stating he was brave, and that the dog nearly got her. Owlfur, acting protective, curled his tail over her back. Softwing is then chosen for the battle patrol to take Sunningrocks from ThunderClan. :Softwing later shares a bony trout with Brambleberry. They heard a dog bark, Crookedpaw suggests Softwing and Shimmerpelt to lure it away since they are fast. Softwing is quick to accept when Hailstar asks if they are quick enough. Softwing and Shimmerpelt lure out the dog and then run. After, during Shimmerpelt's kitting, Echomist and Softwing were huddled near Mudfur, having an urgent, whispered conversation, with Willowpaw pacing around her. :Hailstar chooses Softwing for the patrol to remark Sunningrocks as RiverClan territory. Hailstar tells Softwing to mark Shellheart's side. Softwing later gets an apprentice, Skypaw. Owlfur teases Softwing, saying Skypaw will wear her whiskers off. Softwing responds saying she can handle her. :Softwing is chosen for the second patrol to show ThunderClan that Sunningrocks belongs to RiverClan. When Mudfur beats Adderfang, Softwing defends him by saying Mudfur did win Sunningrocks for them. When Skypaw begs Softwing to visit Sunningrocks, Softwing tells her later, after Skypaw cleared out Birdsong's nest. :When Mudfur decides to train as a medicine cat under Brambleberry instead of being a warrior because he had unsheathed his claws too many times and wanted to save lives instead of destroying them, Softwing asks Timberfur if he can do that. :Later, Softwing takes Owlfur as a mate, and together they have two daughters: Mallowkit and Dawnkit. However, it is stated, when Crookedstar is thinking about the loss of kits lately, that her kits had died - but they are shown as warriors, with the names of Mallowtail and Dawnbright. Trivia *Although she makes an appearance in ''Crookedstar's Promise and is in the allegiances, she is not listed in the allegiances in Bluestar's Prophecy. However, this could be because in Bluestar's Prophecy, only ThunderClan's full allegiance was shown. *In Crookedstar's Promise, it is stated that her kits had died; however, they are shown as warriors later on in the book. Character Pixels Family Members Mate: :Owlfur: Daughters: :Dawnbright: :Mallowtail: Tree Quotes References and Citations Category:RiverClan Cat Category:Crookedstar's Promise characters Category:Warriors Category:Deceased Characters Category:Queen Category:RiverClan Cat Category:Crookedstar's Promise characters Category:Warriors Category:Deceased Characters Category:Queen Category:Minor Character